


[Fanvid] Солнце мое

by WTF Good Omens 2021 (team_Good_Omens)



Series: WTF Good Omens 2021: визуал G-T [7]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Drama, Embedded Video, Fanvids, M/M, Video, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29223531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/WTF%20Good%20Omens%202021
Summary: Начинался день, как обычно, с дождя
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: WTF Good Omens 2021: визуал G-T [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150775
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, WTF Good Omens 2021: визуал G-T





	[Fanvid] Солнце мое

Весь низкорейтинговый визуал
     [](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wtf_go_2021_visual_gt/works/28052718) [](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wtf_go_2021_visual_gt/works/28112682) [](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wtf_go_2021_visual_gt/works/28072917) [](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wtf_go_2021_visual_gt/works/29183970) [](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wtf_go_2021_visual_gt/works/29224857) [](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wtf_go_2021_visual_gt/works/29244516) [](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wtf_go_2021_visual_gt/works/29245389)  
[](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wtf_go_2021_visual_gt/works/29245773) [](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wtf_go_2021_visual_gt/works/29247033) [](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wtf_go_2021_visual_gt/works/29246688)  
[](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wtf_go_2021_visual_gt/works/29201283) [](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wtf_go_2021_visual_gt/works/29222601) [](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wtf_go_2021_visual_gt/works/29223531)

**Author's Note:**

> Музыка: Нелли Путина — «Солнце мое», видео: «Good Omens», 1-6 серия
> 
> Если вам понравилась работа, проголосовать за нас можно [здесь](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLScCeSd4MG_6hrWXwb6EidAoCgYZEwAI6RMn0TluPEGdEL4ixQ/viewform)  
> Не забудьте, что в вашем списке должно быть минимум три команды!


End file.
